LA ROSA
by Saadesa
Summary: Que pasó aquella tarde en el Colegio San Pablo donde Candy se desmayó y Terry la cargó entre sus brazos, de que manera esa situación marco la vida de Terry, y desencadenó situaciónes futuras en su vida. Oneshot


Hola queridas seguidoras. Gracias nuevamente por estar aqui para leer este Oneshot fue escrito para la Guerra Florida 2019, paso por aquí dejandolo para festejar el cumpleaños de nuestra querida pecosa, los personajes no me pertenecen son de Keiko Nagita.

+18 Contiene descripcion de indole sexual si eres suseptible a este tipo de lectura abastente de leer.

* * *

**LA ROSA**

Recuerdo como si fuera ayer aquel día que te cargue entre mis brazos, oliendo la tenue fragancia de rosas que despedía tu cuerpo y lo llamabas a él, "Anthony… Anthony.." en un susurro.

Odié ese nombre, no lo pude evitar lo llamabas con tu voz tenue, tus labios dulces lo nombraban con dolor y añoranza, lágrimas brotaban de tus ojos cerrados.

En ése momento lo maldije sin conocerlo, odié a ese infeliz dónde estuviera.

Con el paso del tiempo me enamoré, después lo medite y supe que fue desde que te conocí cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los tuyos.

Si, tú atrapaste mi corazón esa noche de año nuevo, entre la bruma y mi dolor, tus esmeraldas vinieron a ser un rayo de esperanza en medio del túnel oscuro por el cual caminaba, tus ojos cautivaron mi alma.

Tú hiciste de mi mundo un lugar mejor, yo no conocía el significado de la palabra amor, en mi vida. Y tú viniste a enseñarme ese significado.

Eras diferente a todas las demás chicas te dirigías a mí como tu igual, mientras todas y todos los demás, me tenían miedo o limpiaban mi calzado con su hipocresía por el simple hecho de ser hijo de un duque, siempre odié y odio la falsedad, y tener que cargar en mis hombros él apellido Grandchester, era una tortura, lo aborrecía al igual que a mi padre.

Tú viniste hacer de mi un persona mejor, esperaba con ansias mirar recostarte en el césped de la colina falsa, como le llamabas, siempre sonreías cuando mirabas al cielo.

Tus regaños me divertían y más que divertirme los disfrutaba era la primera vez que alguien sentía preocupación por mí.

Ésa eras tú, mi tarzán pecosa.

Cuando menos me di cuenta mí corazón y mí alma ya eran tuyos.

Disfrute tanto aquel beso robado, tus labios fueron como dos pétalos tiernos y suaves, como los de una rosa, ésa fue la sensación que sentí al besarte.

Tuve entre mis brazos a la chica de mi sueños, inhalando y probando su sabor, fueron los segundos más excitantes de mi vida y aunque terminó en una cachetada que no esperaba, se que llegaste a sentir lo mismo que yo, tu reacción de autodefensa fue golpearme.

No me importó, bien valió la pena.

Esos breves segundos han permanecido a lo largo de mi vida como una película de ésas en cámara lenta de las que mucho tiempo me reí, siendo yo ese Charles Champlin besando mí rosa.

Un fuego se encendió en mí aquel día, para nunca poder apagarse, cuando mis labios tocaron tus dulces pétalos.

Cuando me marché del Colegio, sabía que un día te volvería a ver, que mientras haya vida habrá esperanza.

Comenzamos a escribirnos y después cuando te ví correr detrás de aquel tren en Chicago en el que iba yo, fueron unos breves segundos, te mire vestida de blanco con tu uniforme de enfermera, eras tan perfecta, te pude ver como mi flor blanca, aquella de la que tanto me hablaste, una dulce Candy.

Tiempo después cuando pensé que tendríamos un futuro juntos todo cambió, mis planes se fueron al traste y decirte adiós es el recuerdo más amargo.

Dicen que los hombres no lloran, yo lloré aquel día de tu partida y mi alma a llorado desde entonces. Me dijiste me voy y tus labios dibujaban una sonrisa, más tus ojos dejaron de brillar cuando saliste de aquella habitación de Susana, te deje marchar sintiendo tanto amor, no quisiste voltear a verme quise retenerte entre mis brazos pero fue inútil.

Las espinas de mi bella rosa se quedaron clavadas en lo más profundo de mi corazón aquel día de tu partida.

Después de la muerte de Susana necesitaba mirarte a lo lejos por lo menos, con eso me conformaba, como aquella vez que alucine verte en Rockstown, cuándo ya no podía seguir adelante, tú sola imagen a lo lejos me hizo reaccionar y salir del abismo donde me encontraba.

Moría por buscarte después de que Susana falleció, ésa es la verdad, pero no debía, tenía que esperar un año.

Y en mi afán de querer sentirme cerca de ti como cuando conocí el hogar de Pony cubierto de nieve, fui en busca de algo de lo que tanto me hablaste, las dulces Candy.

Viaje a la mansión de Lakewood, sabía que los Andrew no se encontraban ahí, quería conocer las rosas cultivadas por Anthony.

Parado frente al umbral de ése gran portal de rosas, ése olor…

Es el mismo que de ti emanaba, cerré mis ojos y es como si estuvieras ahí a mi lado en ese momento. Esa esencia que llevaba en lo más profundo de mi conciencia.

Perdona Candy, si hoy busco en esta rosa seguir teniendo una ilusión…

Anthony no se equivocó en crear esta hermosa rosa, es tan parecida a ti en muchos aspectos, tu pureza, tu corazón sincero, esta estirpe es tan hermosa como tú, hoy le agradezco a él en donde quiera que se encuentre por que de alguna manera Anthony formó parte de los hilos de la vida para yo poder estrecharte entre mis brazos.

Aquel día que lo llamabas, gracias a tu dolor pude cargarte y llevarte entre mis brazos, cuando te deposité en la cama de la enfermería no lo pude evitar me acerque a ti e inhale esa fragancia a rosas, escuché unos pasos acercarse y salí antes que me encontrara la hermana Grey y gritara como siempre "¡Terrence Grandchester …!"

Una voz me sacó de mis recuerdos.

-Buenas tardes joven, ¿lo puedo ayudar? -dijo la voz de un hombre ya mayor canoso de anteojos.

-No, solo admiraba las rosas, son tan hermosas.

-Si, son realmente bellas, se llaman dulce Candy, y de verdad hacen honor a la señorita para la que fueron creadas.

-Ya lo creo -contesté sin pensar.

-¿Usted conoce a la señorita Candy?

Pensé si debía contestar por algunos segundos.

-Sí, la conozco, -le respondí.

Él me observó y sonrió.

-Me llamo Whitman -se presentó-. Yo conozco a la señorita Candy desde que llegó a este hogar, siendo una niña.

Él amable jardinero me invitó a sentarme a una banca que estaba a tan solo unos pasos, me contó tantas anécdotas de ti pecosa, como tus tres paladines siempre te defendieron y pidieron que fueras adoptada por el tío abuelo, y como realmente Anthony amaba las rosas por sentirse cerca de su madre.

Y hoy yo hago lo mismo que él, esta es una manera de sentirme cerca de ti.

Al despedirme del señor Whitman, él hizo un ofrecimiento que no pude rechazar.

-Joven.

-llamame Terrence -le pedí

-¿quisiera usted llevarse unas dulces Candy? estoy trasplantado algunas.

-¿Me lo dice enserio?

-Claro joven Terrence.

Veo cómo las prepara y pone sus raíces en una bolso con tierra me da instrucciones de que pasos debo seguir para que ellas broten la próxima primavera.

Regrese a New York resguardandolas como mi mayor tesoro. Tantas veces me burle de aquel jardinerito y resulta que terminé igual.

Un año a pasado y los botones están apunto de abrir, un año desde la muerte de Susana.

Decido escribirte una carta diciendote que nada ha cambiado en mí, siento temor de enviarla, hoy con los primeros rayos de sol y el rocío de la mañana, observó abrir la primera dulce Candy, me acerco a ella, y vienen fantasías a mí mente que he soñado cada noche, quisiera ser yo quien te deshojé convirtiendote en mujer, dejando de ser una bella rosa blanca, para convertirte en una nueva estirpe roja como la pasión de mi deseo por ti, que el hermoso capullo de tu intimidad pueda florecer solo para mí, te haría conocer los matices del amor.

Eres una rosa Multicolor, tomas un tono diferente, en aquel entonces eras mi rosa blanca, en el momento de la despedida te convertiste en una rosa turca negra, este año he aprendido sobre rosas en mi afán de hacer que estas dulces Candy no murieran.

Y por increíble que parezca hoy el día de tú cumpleños se han abierto sus pétalos para sonreíme y regalarme su fragancia.

-Hijo, ¿qué haces en el jardín? -me llama la voz de mi madre-. ¡Y descalzo! anda, ve a tomar un baño en dos horas sale el tren hacia Chicago, debemos estar listos.

Solo porque sé, que habrá tres funciones a beneficio de orfanatos acepte actuar en Chicago con mi madre, no pude evitar recordar el hogar de Pony, tú hogar.

Han pasado tres días, hoy ha sido la última función estoy parado en el escenario, con el teatro vacío.

Por algún momento pensé que tal vez, la familia Andrew se haría presente, me equivoque, recuerdo aquella vez cuando me miraste desde los palcos más altos, viste mi primera representación en El rey Lear.

Si este escenario pudiese hablar... diría tantas cosas.

Este escenario es el más fiel testigo de mi amor por ti, tú has sido mi más profunda inspiración, miró hacia arriba y veo una silueta moverse, ¿eres tú? sí, ¡eres tú! mi corazón me lo dice, corro por los los camerinos hasta llegar a las escaleras, ¿acaso has venido a verme? ¿por que te escondes de mí? llegó agitado, no estás, ¿acaso es mi maldita imaginación que juega conmigo? no, se que no estoy loco, tu esencia está aquí, no debes estar lejos, vuelvo a correr y bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que puedo y ahí en el umbral de la puerta estás parada, alcanzó a mirarte, no, no escaparás de mí.

Salgo a la calle y cuando estas a punto de subir a un carro de Alquiler gritó tu nombre.

-¡Candy..! ¡Candy!

Te has quedado estática al escuchar mi voz, eres incapaz de voltear, doy unos pasos más y vuelvo a pronunciar tu nombre.

-Candy…

Te vuelves hacia mí, tus hermosos ojos me muestran tu nerviosismo, ¡oh, por Dios! ese vestido que traes puesto me quita el aliento, es rojo, justo como te imaginaba hace días, mi dulce Candy.

-Terry… -respondes en un susurro.

-¿Acaso pensabas marcharse sin saludarme, pecas?

-Este.. yo… no, es solo que no pude llegar a tiempo a la función y conseguí que el conserje me dejará pasar, quise volver al lugar donde te miré por primera vez actuar a lo lejos.

-Bueno, si es así, no diste tu vuelta en vano.

La tome de la mano y caminamos en silencio, le enseñe el camino tras bambalinas hasta llegar al escenario, ahí se encontraba un tramoyista recogiendo utilería y moviendo escenografía.

-Joven Terrence -me llamó-. En treinta minutos el conserje cerrará la puerta principal y las luces serán apagadas, él y yo nos retiraremos el señor Robert Hathaway nos ha invitado a la cena de gala.

-No te preocupes, -respondí-. Saldremos por la puerta trasera.

En la obra de beneficencia, pidieron Romeo y Julieta. El balcón estaba listo para mi Julieta, no había sido desmontado.

-Terry ¿qué haces? -preguntó Candy nerviosa.

La lleve hacia el balcón.

-Por favor, solo quédate aquí y escucha -le pedí.

Baje después de dejarla en el balcón y dije las palabras a mi Julieta mirándola a los ojos.

《Silencio! ¿Qué resplandor se abre paso a través de aquella ventana? ¡Es el Oriente, y Julieta.

¡Es mi vida, es mi amor el que aparece!… Habla… más nada se escucha; pero, ¿qué importa? ¡Hablan sus ojos; les responderé!… Soy demasiado atrevido.

¡El fulgor de sus mejillas avergonzaría a esos astros, como la luz del día a la de una lámpara!》

¿Quien es ella? La Rosa más hermosa de esta creación ¡Oh! ¡Quién fuera sol, luna para alumbrar sus pétalos, ¡oh, rocío! para acariciarlos, amor mío eres y serás ¡oh! mi hermosa rosa.

《Estamos hechos de la misma Materia que los sueños》

Tú, bella rosa eres la más bella historia de amor que tuve y tendré.

No hay nada más bello que lo que nunca he tenido y nada más amado que lo que perdí.

Tu mi dulce Candy, tus recuerdos son cada día más dulces entre mi almohada y mi soledad.

Quisiera recorrer tú geografía, deshojarte pétalo por pétalo y entre mis brazos descubrir un nuevo color en ti, ser yo el que descubra en ti la tonalidad de la pasión y el deseo, poder embriagarme de tu olor.

Candy, hoy quiero decirte que nada ha cambiado en mí, he soñado con decirte todo esto, no sé, si en tu corazón ¿haya un espacio para mí?

La mire llorar, sus ojos me dicen que siente lo mismo que yo, ella bajó, caminó hacia mí lentamente, nos miramos diciéndonos todo y nada a la vez, la atraje hacia mí y la besé, nos hundimos en un beso exigente, nuestras leguas se entregaban, necesitábamos ser saciados uno al otro.

Al lograr separarnos ella levantó su rostro para mirarme, estaba totalmente ruborizada y temerosa, trato de soltar mi mano no la dejé y la apreté un poco más y dejó que la abrazara nuevamente, besé su cabeza y ella depositó su mejilla en mi pecho, Aspire profundamente su olor, ¡oh! ése olor embriagador el que he anhelado cada día. Fui consciente del estado de su cuerpo pegado al mío. En ese instante el tiempo se detuvo.

Fui consiente estado sensual de cómo nuestros cuerpos se rozaban, nuevamente la bese y ella respondió exigiendo más de mí, recorrí el lóbulo de su oreja con mí lengua deslizándola hasta su clavícula, su respiración hacía que sus montes blancos se agitaran, atrás de aquel ajustado vestido, roce sus pechos por encima del vestido y pude sentir su tamaño y forma exquisita y roce el dorso de sus brazos con la llema de mis dedos con delicadeza, pude sentir su piel erizarse.

-Eres perfecta. Eres hermosa… -le dije.

En esos instantes, apagaron las luces del teatro totalmente, me abrazó con fuerza.

-No temas estoy aquí, contigo -le dije.

-No me sueltes ¡por favor! -pidió suplicante.

-Jamás te soltaré -respondí-. No volveremos a separarnos.

Poco a poco nos acostumbramos a la oscuridad.

Sus dedos recorrían mi cara, ése sólo toque fue un detonante para mí, puso sus manos en mí cuello y se acercó para besarme nuevamente, la estreché contra mi con fuerza.

-Candy, si seguimos así, perderé la cordura.

-Terry, cambia hoy mi tonalidad -pidió-. Descubre la pasión y deseo que hay en mí, guardados para ti.

No lo pidió dos veces, nos besamos hasta que pude escuchar que su respiración se aceleraba, deslice el cierre de su vestido y lo escuché caer al piso, entre besos y caricias quite las cintas de su corset despojandola de él, recorrí todo su cuerpo con mis manos exigentes. Aquello era una locura, acabaríamos haciendo el amor en el escenario, nos tumbamos en el piso, y ella empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus delicadas manos, toco mi miembro y jadeo, su cuerpo tenía voluntad propia me despojó de toda la ropa al igual que yo a ella, sólo sentía su cálida piel contra la mía. Besé sus botones de rosa erguidos los mordisquie haciendo que se arqueara.

Era un deseo, salvaje, enfebrecido, abrumador. Separé sus piernas, por fin ése capullo florecería para mí, mi más sublime rosa abriría sus pétalos para poder admirarlos, introduje mis dedos sintiendo su intimidad húmeda preparada para mí, ella suspiro y elevó su caderas invitandome, introduje mi lengua en una danza erótica, sus manos acariciaban mi cabello y yo mordisqueaba de mi dulce flor su óvulo y apreciaba sus pétalos ella estaba más que lista para mí, me posicione para hacerla mi mujer, sentí su calidez, me introduje lento y tiernamente, ella trato de reprimir su grito.

-Nadie nos escucha mi dulce rosa, no te reprimas.

-Terry te amo, te deseo…. -me dijo.

En ese instante me hundí en ella profundamente poseyendola, haciéndola mi mujer, convirtiéndola en una rosa roja llena de pasión y deseo hacia mí, no hubo más palabras nuestros cuerpos se comunicaban de una manera primitiva el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos más rápido cada vez nos llevó a la cúspide del cielo, formado notas de música en mí corazón, es la experiencia más sublime de mi vida, la abraze y la besé tiernamente. Hoy he experimentado la verdadera tonalidad del amor de mi dulce Candy.

Ella yace entre mis brazos con sus rizos esparcidos sobre mi pecho.

Y este escenario que un día me vio debutar como actor, siendo ella mi motivo e inspiración, hoy es el testigo al ver este amor consumarse y descubrir nuevos el matizes del amor.

* * *

Gracias chicas espero que les haya gustado nos leemos en la proxima historias con carino Saadesa 3 3 :) :D No olviden dejar sus comentarios siempre es muy grato leerlas ;)


End file.
